


Fire to the Rain

by liz_mo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character(s) Wanted It But Not Like This, Father/Son Incest, Forced to enjoy it, Loss of Virginity, Lots of Hurt, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rapist feels guilty, Torture, Victim would have consented if asked, victim is aroused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: AU, some time between ANH and ESB. Luke has been captured and brought before the Emperor. But Luke refuses to fall and the Emperor resorts to … other methods.





	Fire to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanlyrical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/gifts).



> Written for shanlyrical in the non-conathon 2018. Couldn't quite make all your tags fit but I hope this still hits your tastes.  
> Thank you so, genteelrebel, for your incomparable beta services! How else would anything I write sound like proper English?

Slowly, very slowly the pain receded.

Since this was not the first time he had been subjected to the Emperor's lightning, Luke knew to wait and wait some more before he even tried to move. Not that there was anywhere to move to, considering he was lying curled up on the black polished floor of Emperor Palpatine's audience chamber. 

Above him Palpatine was snarling in anger and impatience. This wasn't the first time either. It happened every time Luke failed to succumb to the tortures Palpatine devised and he was very, very unhappy about it. 

Luke almost grinned but knew it would only hurt.  
There was nothing funny about his situation.  
In a rotten bit of luck he, the pilot who destroyed the Death Star, had been captured and brought to Imperial Center, where Palpatine had continued to torture him. Sometimes he bid Vader to watch, sometimes he was alone.  
Curiously, Palpatine never left Luke to Vader, and so it seemed that Vader had lost all interest in him.  
Luke was glad for it.

He would die soon. 

He’d been subjected to the lightning too often, and without proper access to the Force, he wasn’t able to enter the healing trance.  
Oh, the Force was strong here. How could it not be, with this being the center of power of the two Sith Lords currently standing a few feet away from him?  
The Light Side though? That eluded him and it became a little bit more difficult to even ascertain it was still there. To touch the small trace to ensure he wasn't going insane.  
But Luke still refused to give in. He would not touch the Dark Side which was what the Emperor wanted.  
Even if it meant he would die.

“What do you say, Lord Vader?”

“If you subject him to more of this he will die, master.”

Luke almost snorted. Trust Vader to state the obvious. 

“You are right, my apprentice. It seems another approach is needed. As I am old and my body is not what it used to be, you will assist me.”

“Yes, my master.”

A frisson of terror shot through Luke.  
After so many days of torture and accepting the inevitable outcome, since there was no way he could escape in his current condition, Luke was surprised that he could still feel that.  
He had expected his level of fear to have reached its natural highest level. Surely body and mind could only withstand so much?  
It seemed he was wrong. 

Moving was still not much of an option but Luke tried anyway when he saw the dark shadow that was Darth Vader, looming closer.  
What would the Emperor have Vader do to Luke that he couldn't do himself?

When Vader knelt down next to Luke and reached for him, Luke knew.  
He tried to scramble away, desperately, but it was no use. His whole body seized. He had moved too early. Agony, as bad as the lightning, shot through him again and Luke screamed.  
When the seizure stopped, Luke lay limp on the floor. Vader was still kneeling next to him, waiting.  
Palpatine stood over them, impatiently tapping the floor with his cane. 

“Do you wish him to die right now, Master?”  
Vader's enhanced voice was tight and Luke thought he detected a hint of annoyance or maybe anger. Luke didn't know.

“You know I do not, Lord Vader.”

“Then we need to wait. If he goes into more seizures like this one, he will die.”

“A bid for patience? From you?” Palpatine's tone was openly mocking and Luke wondered – not for the first time – why Vader put up with it. He could easily just...  
Luke banished the thoughts. It was no use wondering over the what-ifs.  
Maybe he should just move and trigger so many seizures that Vader's prediction would come true.

But before that thought could morph into action, Vader's hand finally came down, gripping Luke's shoulder. 

“Do not. If you do wish to die that badly I will gladly accommodate you.”

For a moment, Luke was confused, then the meaning registered.  
And for a moment more he was tempted, so very tempted. Just say the word and it would all end right now. The offer could even be considered a kindness – in a way.  
But it would involve asking Vader which would be bad enough but more importantly, Luke, still, despite everything, still wanted to live. Desperately. And so he couldn't ask. 

Couldn't.

Despite what it meant, despite what he'd have to endure now. 

Luke almost smiled. Maybe it was a good thing that he didn't know what to expect. That he'd never gotten around to having “proper sex”. Oh, there had been stolen kisses and one memorable but fleeting hand job with Biggs before he left Tatooine but after that Luke's life had been turned upside down and all thoughts of sex had flown out the window.  
At least this way he wouldn't know. Wouldn't know how good it could be and had nothing to compare it to.  
“Wrong”, the voice in his head, deep down, said.  
But Luke couldn't think about that right now. The Sith Lords would drag his deepest and darkest secret to the light and use it against him and …

They already had. 

Oh, Force, they already had. 

That was why this was happening. Sometime between one lightning strike and the next, Palpatine had slipped into his mind and found his shame. Found out how Luke would lie in bed late at night,back on Tatooine, when he was young, playing holos of the Emperor's Enforcer over and over, watching his prowess in battle and bringing himself off to his commanding voice, wishing desperately to be in Darth Vader's presence one day. 

Oh, he was in Vader's presence, alright. Was even being touched by him and soon Vader would take his virginity. Just like in his dreams.  
Except this was nothing like his dreams. Luke knew that if there ever had been a chance that Vader would ask that he would have desperately said yes. 

Luke could not stop the tears dampening his eyelashes but he heard Palpatine's evil chuckle. 

“Yes, you understand now. Your deepest, most secret wish is about to come true. You should thank me.”

Vader's hand tightened on Luke's shoulder before he could reply.  
Then unseen hands ripped the prisoner jumpsuit off of him.  
Luke's underwear followed after and soon he was lying naked and shivering on the floor between the two Sith Lords. At least the danger of seizures had passed.  
But Luke was so weak he couldn't have moved anyway. 

There was nothing he could do to stop this from happening.  
And a very small part, deep down, didn't want to. 

But Luke still didn't want it like this and definitely not with the Emperor watching how Vader's leather clad hand skimmed over his side, his back, his butt, his legs and up to his hips again.  
They were surprisingly gentle.  
Luke had to remind himself not to trust that.  
Vader didn't care. Luke could not fathom why Vader would actually caress him but Luke didn't like it. Oh, he did. It was the touch he had imagined, lying in bed late at night.  
But Luke didn't want it like this. Not like this.  
He tried to bury his face in his arms but Vader was having none of it.  
His hand on Luke's hip rolled Luke onto his back.  
When Luke tried to throw an arm over his face Palpatine's cane stopped it in place. 

So Luke squeezed his eyes shut, wishing desperately for everything to be over soon and stop.  
But not being able to see what Vader was doing next was even worse and so Luke opened his eyes again to see Vader reaching for his knees. 

When Vader wrenched them apart Luke couldn't keep back the tears anymore.  
At least they blurred his vision somewhat and he didn't have to see Palpatine's and his reflections in Vader's lenses.  
In a move that surprised Luke, Vader gripped his cock and started stroking it at a ruthless pace.  
To his horror, Luke got hard immediately.  
The feel of Vader's leather-clad hands and the fact that it was Vader, despite everything, had Luke blindingly, desperately aroused.  
Still he tried to fight it. Tried to think of anything else, tried to summon back the echoes of the lingering pain to quell the unstoppable wave.  
It was no use. 

“I suggest you finish before my patience runs out. It will make things easier for you”, Vader rumbled and Luke helplessly obeyed, arching upwards and suppressing a scream.  
White, sharp pleasure spread through him, leaving his already weakened body even weaker.  
In the momentary lull, when the world was grey before reality set in again, Luke wondered if maybe he would die from this. His body was too exhausted. 

Then Vader squeezed his spent cock to get the last drops out of it and Luke returned to reality with a moan.  
He clamped his mouth shut and bit his lips. No, he wouldn't give Vader the satisfaction. 

But Vader didn't seem to care. With one hand still holding Luke's knees apart the first finger of the other hand, covered in his own semen, pushed into Luke's exposed hole.  
The first finger didn't hurt.  
The second did and despite his tears flowing freely now, Luke managed to keep from screaming.  
By the third finger he didn't manage anymore. 

It hurt, oh, Force it hurt so much-

The gleeful cackle of the Emperor distracted Luke for a moment, and he was absurdly grateful, despite the rising horror of realizing that the Emperor was watching it all.  
Luke had quite forgotten that he was there.

The fingers moving inside him had stilled. Luke blinked through his tears and tried to focus on Vader again. Had he forgotten the Emperor was there, too...?

Before Luke could figure it out, Vader moved his fingers again and this time they didn't hurt so much. It was still an uncomfortable feeling and Luke still didn't see what people got out of this even if they weren't being forced-

Oh.

Oh.

That was-

For an insane moment Luke wished the pain back. At least then he would be able to scream as much as he wanted. There was no shame in screaming.  
But feeling pleasure, while he was being... being...

Luke arched his back and moaned. 

Dimly he heard the Emperor's pleased “Well, done, Lord Vader”, but he was too focused on Vader and what he was doing.  
He needed more but couldn't, wouldn't beg. Not Vader.

But Vader knew and started stroking his cock again. Luke almost sobbed in relief when he felt the touch of the supple leather. Soon though, that relief turned into dread.  
Vader was keeping his touch light, almost gentle. Just enough pressure to keep Luke on the edge. But it would never be enough to tip him over it. 

Vader was looking straight at him.

Luke tried to stare back with as much defiance as he could still muster.  
It wasn't much.  
But he wouldn't give Vader the satisfaction.

“The sooner you give in, the sooner it will be over, boy”, Vader rumbled. He sounded pleased. 

Luke suddenly, fervently wished that the Emperor wasn't there. That it was just him and Vader, like in his dreams. Than maybe, maybe he could pretend, could slip into one of his daydreams-

The ever present cane tapped impatiently on the floor and Luke jolted back into reality. 

There was no escape. 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut. 

If only he could let Vader know that this was for him-

Luke opened his eyes, held the stare of the black mask, whispered:

“Please.”

Vader moved so fast that Luke barely had drawn in a breath again before Vader was pushing into him.

The half-drawn breath was pushed out again, as Vader moved completely inside in one stroke. 

For a moment they stared at each other.

Palpatine's delightful laughter fading into the background, Vader's hands almost unbearably gentle on Luke's thighs.

For a moment Luke hated Vader most for this. For touching him so gently, for not hurting him more. This was worse than if Vader had treated Luke roughly, truly hurt him. This way Luke could cling to the hope that Vader didn't want to do this, maybe even cared about Luke...

Tears slipped free again and Luke hated himself, too.

Of course, this was what they wanted him to think. None of it was true. 

None of it. 

“What are you waiting for, Lord Vader?”

The Emperor's voice cut through Luke's thoughts and made him realise that Vader hadn't moved at all.

That changed at Palpatine's words.

At once Vader moved and set a brutal pace, fast, hard, deep.

Vader hit that spot inside him with every thrust and Luke realised with dawning horror that he was going to come again. Without his cock being touched. And with no way to stop it. 

The tide was rising with every thrust from Vader, every stroke against that spot inside him send him higher, every push inside made him slide along the floor now slick with Luke's sweat.  
He didn't care what noises he was making now, he was crying, moaning, screaming. 

He was so, so close.

“Does Luke Skywalker feel good, Lord Vader?”

Vader stopped moving.

Luke's mind's frantic babbling of 'How does he know my name? How?' was silenced under his body's scream for 'More! More!'.

The Force exploded.

Vader thrust into Luke one last time and came. 

It was all Luke needed.

The tide crashed over him, Luke arched his back in a scream and his orgasm rushed through him and he came and came.

Sobbing and wrung out and utterly exhausted, Luke could feel unconsciousness beckoning.  
But he needed to understand first. What had just happened?  
Something had shifted in the Force and Luke couldn't make sense of it.  
The Force felt lighter and Luke reached out to touch it.  
A hesitant warmth answered him, a very careful caress, like fingers barely stroking his hair.  
Luke leaned into the touch, welcomed it. He knew who that touch came from though he couldn't tell how he knew.  
“Sleep, young one,” the caress beckoned him, “all will be well when you wake.”  
Luke obeyed, he had no strength left to fight.  
The last thing Luke saw and heard was a red lightsaber scything through the darkness.  
Then unconsciousness claimed him.


End file.
